Smithy and Nessa tie the knot
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Smithy and Nessa get married but will everything go to plan. Includes OC's who are Lewis who is Gavin and Stacey's son. Leah who is Smithy and Rudi's sister and Tessa who is Leah's best friend
1. Chapter 1

Smithy was set to marry Nessa in a few days. He had gone on his stag night with Gavin, Neil and Gavin's son Lewis. The boys were all in a hotel. Smithy smiled at Gavin as he watched Neil sleep.

"I'm finally going to be a proper family, me, Ness and little Neil", Smithy said.

"It's all worth it mate", Gavin replied.

"What do you think the girls are up to", Smithy asked.

"Getting pissed most probably", Gavin replied.

"Leah and Tessa are only fifteen", Smithy replied.

"Age didn't stop us", Gavin replied.

Smithy gave a half smile. He didn't like the fact his sister Leah and her friend Tessa had been invited to the hen night as he wants Leah to do well in school which is something him and his sister Rudi never achieved.

At the hen night, hevily pregnant Nessa was just sitting there watching Stacey, Rudi, Leah, Tessa Pam and Gwen have fun. Bryn and Mick were sat in the kitchen as they hadn't been invited to Smithy's stag do.

"With Neil and Lewis, I don't think they are having a stag do", Bryn said.

"Well its hetic enough here", Mick joked.

"Your wife is drunk", Bryn said.

"No. Not drunk drunk, just a little drunk", Pam replied.

Nessa watched as her baby moved. Tessa sat next to her as she watched Leah and Rudi see who could drink the WKD the fastest. Nessa turned to look at Tessa and smiled at her.

"Tessa, never get pregnant", Nessa said.

"I'm only fifteen", Tessa replied.

"So is Leah but she's still drinking", Nessa replied.

"My mum don't like me drinking", Tessa replied.

"It's good fun but then you wake up with a banging headache that no offence Gwen but not even one of Gwen's omelettes can sort out", Nessa replied.

"And the throwing up", Tessa replied.

"Yeah, that too", Nessa replied.

Back in the hotel after a room mix up Gavin and Smithy ended up sharing a bed as they'd already put Neil and Lewis t sleep in the single beds. Gavin turned to face Smithy and smiled at him.

"Two days time", Gavin said.

"I keep having this dream that Ness goes into labour during the service", Smithy said.

"That won't happen", Gavin replied.

"Ok", Smithy replied.

They went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The day before the wedding was spent by Rudi, Leah and Pam trying to get rid of their hangovers. Stacey, Nessa and Tessa had gone to the bridal shop to pick up Nessa's dress and the bridesmaids dresses and Neil's suit as page boy. Tessa looked at Nessa and Stacey.

"If Neil is with Smithy how is he going to get the suit", Tessa asked.

"Shit. That's a good question", Nessa replied.

"I could drop it off at the hotel", Stacey said.

"Anything to see Gav, you. Anyway thats a good idea", Nessa replied.

They left with everything and Nessa drove to the hotel so Stacey could go and give Smithy Neil's suit. Nessa and Tessa watched Stacey walk in and then Nessa sighed and turned to look at Tessa who was sitting in the back of the car.

"Tessa this is a long wait", Nessa said.

Tessa sat brushing her long black hair and looking at her phone at herself. She has dark skin and big brown eyes. Nessa looked at her phone and out of the car window as they waited for Stacey.

Inside the hotel Stacey was kissing Gavin as Neil and Lewis were laughing about the kiss. Smithy had hung up Neil's suit and Gavin had already sorted out what Lewis was going to wear at the wedding. Stacey hugged Gavin and then her son Lewis before leaving the hotel. Stacey got back to the car and smiled at Nessa who looked up at her.

"Stace, I'm got gonna lie. In that time you were gone, Tessa had brushed her hair, painted her nails no offence Tess sung badly about 100 verses of oh when the saints come marching in and sneezed five times. As for me, I had a nap", Nessa said.

"Sorry Ness, I was seeing Gav and Lewis", Stacey replied.

"I know", Nessa replied.

Nessa drove back home where she found Gwen nursing Rudi, Leah and Pam with Bryn and Mick's help. Gwen walked straight over to Nessa as soon as she came in, she looked worried.

"Oh Gwen, what's occurring", Nessa said.

"It's Leah, I'm worried about her, she's hungover and only fifteen", Gwen replied.

"She'll live", Nessa replied.

"Oh I do hope so, it would be such a tragedy to have to call the private paramedic's on your wedding day", Gwen replied.

Bryn had gotten everyone a glass of water as Stacey and Tessa just watched. Tessa looked up at Stacey and gave a half smile. It wasn't fun staying in a weird house when your friend is hungover but Tessa was thankful that she had been asked to be a bridesmaid at the wedding after Smithy had mentioned her to Nessa. Stacey looked at Rudi, Leah and Pam on the sofa and then at Tessa and Nessa.

"Nessa can Leah have her purple hair at the wedding", Gwen asked.

"Yeah", Nessa replied.

Gwen wanted to smile but she was too focused on getting Rudi, Leah and Pam better for the big day tomorrow, focousing more on Rudi and Leah as they were bridesmaids for the big day. Nessa smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the wedding arrived and Nessa was in her room doing her hair and make up while her four bridesmaids were getting their hair and make up done professionally. Nessa looked in the mirror and then at her bump and took a deep breath.

"What do you think? Do you think mummy and daddy are making a big mistake", Nessa asked.

Her baby kicked which she took as a yes. Nessa put her dress on and then went and reavelled herself to her bridesmaids. The girls just sat in shock at how beautiful Nessa looked.

"Wow", Rudi said.

"Oh Rudi, I've been thinking. If you want to wear your heelies where them", Nessa said.

"Thanks", Rudi replied.

Leah and Tessa were done so put on their heels and stood next to Nessa as they waited for Stacey and Rudi to finish getting their hair and make up done. Stacey looked over at Nessa.

"Ness are you nervous", Stacey asked.

"Oh Stace, who do you think I am? Of course Im not nervous", Nessa replied.

"I was at my wedding", Stacey replied.

"Surprising that considering all you and Gavin now do is play tonsil tennis", Leah replied.

Rudi started to laugh just as she was finished getting her hair and make up done with Stacey. A black limo pulled up and Nessa and the girls got into it. Nessa took a deep breath.

"Well this is it", Nessa said.

At the hotel Gavin had gotten Neil ready in his suit and Lewis ready in his top and jeans and of course himself all ready. They were just waiting for Smithy. Smithy came out and Gavin hugged him and smiled at his best friend. Smithy looked down at Neil.

"Does daddy look amazing", Smithy asked.

"No", Neil replied.

"Daddy thinks Neil looks amazing", Smithy replied.

Gavin called for a taxi and ten minutes later it arrived. They all got in and the taxi left. Smithy took a deep breath and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

Smithy and Gavin arrived at the church and waited for Nessa to turn up. Gavin smiled as Smithy looked nervous. Outside Nessa's limo turmed up and everyone got out and waited by the door. The guests arrived and all took a seat and then the service began.

"She looks beautiful", Pam whispered to Nick.

Nessa finished walking down the aisle with Leah, Tessa, Rudi and Stacey behind her and holding Neil's hand. The vicar smiled as they stood smiling at each other.

"Neil Smith, do you take the Vanessa Shanessa Jenkins to be your lawful wedded wife", The Vicar asked.

"I do", Smithy replied.

"Vanessa Shanessa Jenkins, do you take the Neil Smith to be your lawful wedded husband", The Vicar asked.

"Oh I do", Nessa replied.

The service finished and Nessa and Smithy kissed and then went to their after meal with the guests at the hotel.

For a starter they had cheese on toast, for the main they had an omelette and for desert they had ice cream.

Nessa smiled at her new husband. Once everyone had finished Smithy stood up to say a few words about today.

"I'd like to say a huge thank you to my best man Gavin who has been my best friend since day one. My son Neil just for making me the proudest father in the world. My sisters Ruth better known as Rudi and Leah for being the most annoying little shits yet the most loving sisters a big brother could ever with for. Stacey for sticking by Ness and Gavin and most importantly Tessa for accepting to be a bridesmaid at your best friends brothers wedding who she'd only met once and its then I got stuck down the toilet. Thank you to everyone who came", Smithy said.

Nessa got up to say a few words.

"Smithy I couldn't put it better myself. I want to thank Neil my son for being my son. My bridesmaids Leah, Rudi, Stacey and Tessa. And Gwen for being a second mother to me", Nessa said.

Nessa gave out the presents to Neil, Leah, Stacey, Rudi, Tessa and Gwen and they opened them all there. Neil had gotten a teddy, Stacey got a pandora bracelet, Rudi got a new pair of heelies. Tessa got a pandora bracelet and Leah got some new high tops. Gwen got a new set of forks.

"The party starts at seven", Smithy said.


	5. Chapter 5

The after party soon came and loads of people turned up. Tessa's parents were their, Mr and Mrs Lee. As the party went on, Nessa's waters broke. Smithy started to panic as Leah distracted Neil from seeing what was happening. Gavin called for an ambulance. Once the ambulence finally arrived, the paramedics took Nessa and Smithy went with them. Gavin and Stacey got into their car with Lewis and Rudi. Pam and Mick went with Leah and Neil.

"I'm sure everything is fine love", Pam said.

"She's early", Leah replied.

"How early", Mick asked.

"A month and two weeks", Leah replied.

Pam and Mick just looked at each other as they drove Leah and Neil to the hospital. Once they arrived they sat with Gavin, Stacey, Lewis and Rudi and waited anxiously. Bryn and Gwen then arrived.

"Has the baby arrived yet", Bryn asked.

"No", Gavin replied.

"It's going down the birth canal", Leah replied.

"That's a good one", Pam replied laughing.

All of a sudden they heard the cry of a baby and Smithy came out with the biggest smile on his face anyone had ever seen. He looked at everyone waiting and then announced the news.

"It's a girl", Smithy said.

"Congratulations mate", Gavin said.

"I've got a daughter, Neil has a sister", Smithy said.

Nessa brought her newborn baby out to show everyone. Neil walked over to his mum so he could see the new baby. Smithy was overjoyed with everything that had just happened. He had got married and had a daughter born on the same day.

"This is Doris, named after a good neighbor who is sadly no longer with us", Nessa said.

"Doris Pamela Stacey Gwen Smith", Smithy said.

Pam, Stacey and Gwen all looked up as they realized baby Doris had been named after them. Stacey looked up at Gavin and smiled.


End file.
